A common method for interacting with computer systems is to use a pointing device such as a mouse to locate and click on areas of a graphical user interface (GUI), in order to activate desired functions of that GUI. Sometimes users are required to precisely position the on-screen cursor over a very small screen area If the desired screen area is very small, or if the user is in a moving environment such as a train, or if the user has a physical impairment that affects his or her motor skills, it may be very difficult to accurately point at and click on the desired screen area.
US Patent Publication No 20050216866 of Rosen et al discloses a system for replacing a cursor image in connection with displaying the contents of a web page In particular, the Rosen et al reference teaches a system for modifying a cursor image, as displayed on a video monitor of a remote terminal, to a specific image having a desired shape and appearance The system stores cursor image data corresponding to the specific image, and a cursor display code. The cursor display code contains information in response to which the cursor image is modified to the specific image. A server computer transmits specified information to the remote terminal. The information includes at least one cursor display instruction. The cursor display instruction is operable to modify, in conjunction with the cursor information and the cursor image data, a cursor image displayed by a display of the remote terminal in the shape and appearance of the specific image.
Rosen et al. teach that the position, as well as the image, of the user terminal's cursor may be controlled by a remote server. Additional information could be passed to a Cursor Display Code via Cursor Display Instructions The additional information passed to the Cursor Display Code would contain code which indicates: (1) that the cursor position control is intended, (2) the conditions under which the cursor should be moved, and (3) the source of the data which specifies the particular movement that is intended. The latter could be stored in memory on a remote server and retrieved in a manner similar to retrieving Cursor Display Instructions or the Cursor Display Code For example, if no user input is received for a specified interval, the cursor image could change and the position of the cursor could be set such that it follows a specified trajectory for several seconds, then reverts to its original state.
Rosen et al do not teach any method of target acquisition
It would be desirable to overcome the limitations in previous approaches.